


It's All Better Now

by MercurialMind



Series: Your Wish Is My Command (Tumblr Prompts) [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Prompt from Luinquesse:"I've wanted this for so long." for Shae Lavellan/Dorian Pavus





	It's All Better Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinquesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinquesse/gifts).



It had been pouring water from the sky for days, and mud seemed to be everywhere. All of their gear was wet. It felt like they had been on the road forever, and Shae could smell the foul stench of blood and sweat on himself. He sniffled. A cold had fallen upon him the day before, getting slowly worse. Now he was feeling horrible. His legs were sore, his head slightly aching as they climbed up the road to reach Skyhold.

Dorian’s fingers brushed gently against his. “Amatus,” he said, “are you alright?” He had been asking the same question repeatedly the whole day.

“I don’t think so,” Shae said finally as they saw the fortress towering upon them. “I think I’m coming down with fever.” He was shivering from cold, and not only because of the wet clothes he was wearing.

Dorian reached for his forehead, clicking his tongue as he withdrew it. “We’ll be home soon. It’ll be better then.”

“Bet there’s something growing in your beard”, Sera told, poking the messy curls hanging from Blackwall’s face.

“I wouldn’t wonder if you were right”, Blackwall groaned. His face was coated with mud and blood as a result from their latest fight against a group of bandits on the road.

“I just want to go to bed”, Shae groaned.

“Me too! Can’t wait to see Widdles”, Sera grinned.

“I wouldn’t go in front of her looking …or smelling like that”, Blackwall laughed.

“No…I’ve got to clean up first”, Sera said, scowling at the ground in front of her.

* * *

As they arrived to Skyhold, and the brief formalities with the advisors had been dealt with–which was very brief as they saw how miserable the Inquisitor was–Dorian and Shae took their leave to their chamber.

Shae’s eyes flew wide as they climbed up the stairs. A visibly steaming bath was waiting for them. He looked at Dorian who just smiled at him.

“Thank you”, Shae told, smiling.

They shed their muddy armor, letting the pieces fall to the ground. Shae let out a pleased sigh as the heavy weight of them was gone, and the feeling of cold wet fabric which had been stuck to his skin.

He stepped into the bath, sitting in the middle of the tub, sighing again as the hot water engulfed his body.

“Will you mind if I join you?” Dorian asked.

“I expected nothing else”, Shae told, smiling, and held out a hand for Dorian to take. Dorian climbed in and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around his still shivering body. He gently pulled Shae backwards so his back touched Dorian’s belly, head resting on his chest.

“I’ve wanted this for so long”, Shae said, closing his eyes. The hot steam of the bath eased his breathing, the heat beginning slowly to relax his tense muscles and sooth his trembling body. Dorian’s arms around him felt wonderful, his nose brushing softly behind his ear.

After relaxing for an undetermined time, they finally began washing themselves, as the water began cooling down. When they were done, they dressed up in warm pajamas for the night. Although, the fire burned hot in the hearth, the humid air had seeped into the fortress and within its walls, emanating cold, thus Dorian wrapped a blanket around Shae when they sat down in front of the fireplace.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Dorian ran to open it. Some muffled voices carried up, then after a moment, he came up, carrying a tray of food on his arms.

“Well, you’ve got it all planned”, Shae smiled.

“We must eat, must we not?” Dorian chuckled. Shae gave a small peck on his cheek as he brought the food to the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside him.

They ate a simple meal, mostly in silence. Because of his cold, Shae was not feeling very hungry, but still tried his best to eat at least a little to gain some strength.

“I’m glad we won’t have to leave Skyhold for a while”, he said quietly. He laid his head on Dorian’s shoulder, feeling very sleepy. There was the slight ache in his body and the haze in his head which was a sign of a slight fever, but nothing to worry about, he presumed.

Dorian’s hand came to caress his head, gently combing through his hair. “I think you should  go to sleep,” he whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. “But first, drink this.” He took a small vial which had been delivered along the food, and handed it to Shae.

Shae drank the liquid, making a small grimace. “How is it, they can never taste even remotely good?” he asked, gaining a small chuckle, and another kiss on his temple.

When they settled down on the bed, Shae welcomed the feeling of soft mattress and the plush sheets to which he usually would not pay much attention, and curled into a ball. Dorian helped to pull up the blankets, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his ear.

Dorian himself sat down against the pillows, taking a book into his hand, the other coming to gently caress Shae’s back.

“Will you read to me?” Shae asked, half asleep. The pains in his body had settled as a dull ache in his limbs and head, the potion slowly taking its effect.

“If you want, yes”, Dorian said, opening the book.

As he began to read, Shae placed a kiss on the arm upon him. “Ar lath ma,” he whispered, curling closer to his side.

“I love you too,” Dorian said softly, carding gently through Shae’s long hair.

Shae sighed, relishing in the warmth surrounding him, listened to the words softly and melodically glide upon Dorian’s tongue, his voice slowly becoming part of his dreamworld.


End file.
